Harry Potter und das blaue Amulett
by Hermine Weasley
Summary: Ist meine erste FF! Seid also bitte gnädig und r&r. Geht um Harrys sechstes Schuljahr, ein Geheimnis und um die Liebe (HPCC,HGRW)
1. Geburtstag

Disclaimer:Natürlich gehört mir die Charas nicht, sie sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling

Die FF ist nur als Unterhaltung gedacht und ich verdiene mit ihr auch kein Geld

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter und das blaue Amulett

1 Geburtstag

Es war eine sternenklare Nacht. Harry lag mit offenen Augen in seinem Bett und starrte durch das Fenster in die Nacht hinein. In zehn Minuten würde er 16 werden, jedenfalls zeigte dies sein Digitalwecker, eine ganz brauchbare Erfindung der Muggel, an. Er lag schon drei Stunden lang so in seinem Bett. Das Schnarchen seines Onkels ließ ihn die Minuten noch länger vorkommen, als sie ohnehin schon waren.

Gott, wie er die Dursleys hasste! Sie erschwerten ihm jeden Tag das Leben. Warum lies er sich das überhaupt gefallen? Dabei könnte er doch so ein schönes Leben haben, bei ... bei ... Sirius.

Da war er wieder, dieser stechende Schmerz und die Schuldgefühle, Harry gab sich immer noch die Schuld an Sirius Tod. Wäre er doch bloß nicht auf die Falle Voldemorts hereingefallen. Sein Pate könnte noch am Leben sein!

Bei diesem Gedanken verkrampfte sich sein Magen. 

„Man, ich hab gleich Geburtstag, reiß dich zusammen, Harry Potter!", flüsterte der Junge sich selbst zu, um sich zu beruhigen. Er schaute auf die roten Ziffern des Weckers. Noch sechs Minuten.

Er starrte wieder in die Nacht hinein und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken als Sirius.

Er spürte dieses Verlangen, Draußen zu sein, auf seinem Feuerblitz und durch die Lüfte zu fliegen

Feuerblitz? Feuerblitz! Mit ihm waren so viele schöne Erlebnisse verbunden. Er musste an die vielen Qudditch-Spiele denken, seine Triumphe, seine Siege, über Slytherin, über Malfoy. 

Und ein Grinsen machte sich auf Harrys Gesicht breit. 

Was würde er jetzt dafür geben, Malfoys Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er einen Schnatz fing.

Er hörte schon Rons Schadenfreude in seinem Ohr und Hermines Schlagfertigkeit gegenüber Malfoy.

Nun musste Harry sogar lachen, doch der laute Schnarcher seines Onkels im Nebenzimmer ließ ihn verstummen. Er würde wahnsinnigen Ärger bekommen, wenn er Vernon Dursley aufwecken würde. Harry hatte keine Lust auf Ärger, er hatte schon genug Sorgen.

Harry musste sich selbst ermahnen, nicht an seine Sorgen zu denken, er spürte förmlich, dass er Spaß brauchte. Ron und Hermine mussten also her!

„Was die beiden wohl gerade machen?", fragte Harry sich.

Und dann schüttelte er den Kopf: „Was wohl, schlafen!"

Er dachte an ihre gemeinsamen Abenteuer, nur nicht an das letzte, er verband damit zu viele Schmerzen und... und Sirius...

Plötzlich machte der Wecker ein kurzes „Piep": 00:00 Uhr. 

„Happy birthday to me!", sang Harry leise.

Als er sein selbst gesungenes Geburtstagsständchen beendet hatte, stand er langsam auf.

Er ging zu dem losen Dielenbrett und hob es vorsichtig an. Darunter lagen die Geschenke seiner Freunde, die sie ihm schon etwas früher geschickt hatten. Allerdings hatten alle Päckchen einen Zauber, der verhinderte, dass Harry die Päckchen vor seinem Geburtstag öffnen konnte.

Harry nahm ein grünes Paket in die Hand. Es war schwer und er konnte erahnen, dass es sich um ein Buch handelte.

An dem Paket war ein Brief befestigt. An der schönen Handschrift erkannte Harry,dass es sich um Hermines Geschenk handelte.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich wünsche dir natürlich alles Liebe zu deinem Geburtstag!_

_Ich hoffe, die Dursleys erschweren dir nicht ganz so schlimm das Leben..._

_Ich bin gerade in Spanien, das Wetter ist toll und ich war bestimmt jeden Tag vier Stunden im Wasser. Die Hitze wäre sonst unerträglich. Morgen fahren wir wieder nach Hause._

_Hat Ron dich schon gefragt, ob du drei Tage vor Schulbeginn, zu ihm kommen willst?_

Harry hielt kurz inne. Ja, Ron hatte ihn in einem seiner Briefe danach gefragt, doch nach dem letzten Besuch der Weasleys im Ligusterweg waren die Dursleys nicht gut auf Zauberer zu sprechen. Nicht das sie es jemals gewesen wären...

Wie gern Harry doch wieder im Fuchsbau wäre! Er nahm sich vor, Onkel Vernon gleich heute beim Frühstück zu fragen.

Ich habe Ron schon zugesagt. Wir drei könnten dann zusammen in der Winkelgasse einkaufen gehen und die Schulsachen besorgen. Ich vermisse euch beide jedenfalls.

_Schreib mir zurück, wenn du kannst._

_Alles Liebe_

_Hermine_

_Ps: Ich hoffe, dir gefällt das Geschenk._

Harry faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und packte schnell aber leise das Geschenk aus. 

Er sah auf den schwarzen Einband des Buches. Harry stellte seine Nachttischleuchte an, damit er die goldenen Lettern des Buchtitels lesen konnte: „Albus Dumbledore" 

Es war eine Biografie über Dumbledore. Harry gefiel dieses Geschenk. Er legte es zu seinen Schulsachen.

Vorsichtig nahm er das nächste Paket in die Hände. Es war in braunes Papier gewickelt und die Handschrift an der Karte, die an dem Paket hing, erkannte Harry auch.

„Ron...", murmelte er.

_Hi Harry,_

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. _

_Wie geht's dir sonst so? Sind die Muggel immer noch so komisch drauf?_

_Was ist nun, kommst du denn zu mir? Wir würden uns echt alle freuen. _

_Kannst den Muggel ja sagen, dass wir dich abholen und sie sich um gar nichts Sorgen machen sollen, wir kommen mit dem Auto. Dad hat ein neues. So nen Narzedis oder wie das Ding heißt._

Harry musste lächeln. Mr. Weasley hatte also einen „Mercedes". Bestimmt hatte dieser auch wieder ganz besondere Extras...

Fred und George dürfen diesmal auch nicht mitkommen, Mom hat es verboten. Also sag deinem dicken Cousin, dass er keine Angst haben muss.

Wieder musste Harry lächeln. Die letzte Begegnung Dudleys mit den Weasley-Zwillingen würde er niemals vergessen...

Hermine kommt auch.

Schreib mir zurück.

Ron

_Harry klappte die Karte zu und machte sich über das Geschenk her. Es waren „Berti Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen"._


	2. Ein Brief

So, hier kommt dann das zweite Kapitel. Vielleicht wird es jetzt ja etwas spannender...

Hoffe ihr r&r!

***

Ein Brief

Harry packte noch die anderen Geschenke aus. Er bekam eine Karte von Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall, einen Kuchen von Mrs Weasley und ein Buch von Hagrid, wo es sich um Drachenarten handelte, eine kurze Notiz von ihm war angeheftet.

_Harry!_

_Man, wie die Zeit vergeht. Bist jetzt 16, is´´ n schönes Alter! Hoffe, du kannst was mit dem Buch anfangen. Lass es dir gut gehen und lass dir nix von den Muggeln gefallen._

_Hagrid_

Harry dachte über Hagrids Worte nach. Irgendwie hatte er schließlich Recht, er hatte sich schon zu viel von Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley gefallen lassen. Gleich heute bei dem Frühstück würde er fragen, ob er zu Ron darf und Vernon Dursley hatte verdammt noch mal „ja" zu sagen. 

„Ich erinnere ihn sonst, was passiert wenn ich sauer werde!", dachte er.

Und vor Harrys innerem Auge bildete sich ein Bild einer aufgeblasenen Tante Magda.

Dann blickte er auf seine Geschenke zurück und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. 

Draußen war es inzwischen schon heller geworden.

Er ging zu seinem Fenster und öffnete es. Die kühle Morgenluft kitzelte sein Gesicht. Er atmete den frischen Duft ein und ein Glücksgefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Harry schloss die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, nahm er eine weiße Schleiereule war, dicht gefolgt von einem Steinkauz. 

„Hedwig", flüsterte Harry. 

Die Eule kam auf ihn zugeflogen und setze sich auf seine Schulter, knabberte liebevoll an seinem Ohr, als wolle sie sagen : „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" und begab sich in ihren Käfig um Wasser zu trinken.

„Na,wer bist du denn?", fragte Harry den Steinkauz, der sein Turteln mit Hedwig von der Fensterbank aus beobachtet hatte.

Dieser streckte ihm ein Bein aus. Ein Stück Pergament war darum gewickelt. Harry nahm es ihm vorsichtig ab. Er war etwas verblüfft, denn er schaute zuerst auf das Ende des Briefes. „Cho" stand darauf. 

Harry sah auf. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Dabei dachte er, er wäre schon längst über Cho hinweg. Aber jetzt hielt er einen Brief von ihr in den Händen. Was wollte sie von ihm? Wieso kam sie auf die Idee ihm zu schreiben? Bedeutete er ihr noch etwas? Tausende von Fragen schwirrten durch Harrys Kopf. Harry, der in Gedanken versunken war, fasste sich plötzlich wieder. Er fing an zu lesen.

_Hallo Harry,_

_alles Gute zum Geburtstag!_

Sie wusste das er Geburtstag hatte? Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

Ich wollte mich mal wieder bei dir melden. Es ist soviel passiert letztes Jahr und ich brauchte Zeit. Warum brauchte ich Zeit? Das ist bestimmt eine Frage von dir. Na ja, ich wollte nachdenken. Nachdenken über dich, nachdenken über uns und über Cedric.

Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich, als er den Namen „Cedric" las. 

Ich glaube, ich war letztes Jahr noch nicht über seinen Tod hinweg. 

Harry erkannte, dass dieser Teil des Briefes von kleinen Tropfen übersäht war. Tränen.

Aber ich muss lernen, zu vergessen. Dann habe ich über dich nachgedacht. Du hättest eigentlich mehr Grund dazu gehabt, zu weinen. Stattdessen habe ich dich bei Madam Puddifoot voll geheult. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass du und diese Hermine Granger nur gute Freunde seid. Nur ich brauchte dich in diesem Moment und du fingst wieder an, über sie zu reden. Das war nicht sehr feinfühlig von dir...

_Aber ich habe auch vieles falsch gemacht. Ich brauchte letztendlich jemanden, der mich tröstet und dann kam Michael. _

Michael? Ginnys Ex-Freund. Harry erinnerte sich. Cho war mit ihm zusammengekommen gegen Ende des letzten Schuljahres. Ginny hatte darüber ihre Witze gerissen und Ron war einfach nur froh, dass seine Schwester keinen Freund mehr hatte. 

„Tja, da kamen ihm wohl seine Schützerinstinkte hoch!", dachte Harry. Er musste lachen.

Er verstand mich, zumindest glaubte ich das. Dabei merkte ich nicht, dass es ihm nur darum ging dieser kleinen Weasley weh zu tun. Das arme Mädchen. Sie ist die Schwester deines Freundes, oder?

_Auf jeden Fall ist es jetzt aus. Ich musste auch während der Beziehung mit  Michael an dich denken, fast jeden Tag und ich glaube, ich nutzte auch ihn aus. Denn ich versuchte dich zu ersetzen. _

_Bitte, Harry, lass es uns noch einmal versuchen oder wenigstens miteinander reden._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Cho_

Harry sah auf das Fensterbrett. Der Steinkauz war verschwunden.

Noch vor einem Jahr hätte Harry jetzt Luftsprünge gemacht, doch jetzt nicht mehr. Natürlich, er fühlte immer noch dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, aber er war sehr enttäuscht von Cho gewesen. Mit einem Brief war es für ihn noch nicht getan. Er würde ihr nicht zurückschreiben. Nein! Er würde mit ihr in Hogwarts persönlich sprechen...


End file.
